Hey,B Can you go pick Drew up from school? He got in another fight-K
by gleek.me
Summary: Future Daddy!Klaine: Kurt and Blaine's son gets in a fight at school. So they do what any other family would do. Take him out to dinner. Rated T for language .


**Hello again :) I was roleplaying with some people and sat with his person for probably 3 hours writing this. So I asked if I could edit it and post it and they said yeah so here it is. Thank you guys and this is some future Daddy!klaine. There sons probably in 7th maybe 8th grade. Possibly even 9th. We never really discussed it. So yeah. :)**

* * *

Hey, B. Can you go pick Drew up from school? I'm stuck at work and his principal called. He got in another fight.-K

_Another_ fight? Do you know what happened? -B

Some stupid kid started teasing him about having two gay dads and stuff and he got a little mad and punched him. He's in trouble for physical violence but the kid isn't because he "didn't hit back"-K

What?! That's insane! I'll go to the school. -B

Thank you :) I'll get there as soon as I can. He said he wants to have a talk with both of us.-K

Alright. I'll see you then babe. Love you. -B

Love you, too.-K

Blaine sighed and pocketed his phone. He got into his car and drove off to Drew's school. When he got there he parked his car and walked into the building. Blaine went straight to the principal's office. He knocked on the door. A muffled "Come in" came through the door and Blaine went inside. "Hello I'm Blaine Hummel-Anderson, Drew's dad."

"Hello." The principal said. I'm sure your...partner, has told you what happened?"

* * *

"Isabelle?" Kurt asked entering his boss' office. " Can I leave early? Drew got in some trouble. Fights about me and Blaine. I need to go up to the school and meet with the Principal. Is it okay if I take off. I'll come in early tomorrow."

"Yeah, Kurt. That's fine. And come in at regular times tomorrow. I completely understand." Isabelle replied.

* * *

"Yes. My _husband_ told me everything." Blaine said coldly. "I understand why you're punishing my son, but what I don't understand is why you don't punish the other child involved."

The principal sighed and placed his elbows on his desk, "Look Mr...Hummel-Anderson. Our school doesn't tolerate physical violence..."

"But it _DOES_ tolerate homophobic bullies?" Blaine interrupted, his anger increasing.

"Dad..." Drew whispered warningly.

* * *

Kurt heard his husband shouting from inside the office. The secretary directed him to the door labeled Principal office. He knocked and heard some sort of "Come in" from the other side. He opened the door and walked in."Sit down please Mr. Hummel-Anderson." The Principal said. Kurt smiled slightly, taking a seat next to his standing Husband.

"Kurt..." Blaine took a deep breath. "We need to get Drew out of this school."

Drew looked at his dad with wide eyes, "Dad are you serious?"

"Blaine, honey. Can we talk about this at home tonight?" Kurt asked slowly. "Please sit down so we can talk about the punishments that will take place." Kurt said. He was always much calmer in these situations. Unlike when they were teenagers, where Blaine was always the calm one.

Blaine sighed and sat down, glaring at the principal, "I don't think we could reason with this ignorant, close-minded fool." Blaine muttered.

The principal shrugged off the comment and turned to Kurt, "As I was saying. Our school doesn't tolerate physical violence. This is the second time your son's been in a fight and we're concerned about how he's...raised. We feel that his behavior is due to something that has happened at home or with his friends."

Blaine balled his hands into tight fists, trying to calm down his rage.

"Our son has been raised fine, thank you." Kurt said.

"The kid called my dad the f-word. I'll punch him. You would if you were in my place." Drew said to the principal.

"The f-word? That's not really a name." The principal said. Not thinking of the same, horrible word that the small family on the other side of the desk was.

"Not really a name? NOT really a name?! You can't be serious right?" Blaine scoffed.

"Blaine. Calm down sweetie. He's not thinking of the same thing." Kurt said, trying, but failing to calm Blaine down.

"What word should I be thinking of, Blaine? Can I call you that?"The principal asked.

Blaine couldn't handle what was happening. He stood abruptly and said through gritted teeth, "No. No you may not. I need some air." he stormed out of the office ignoring the calls of his family.

"Dad!" Drew called out.

"Blaine!" Kurt said at the same time. He turned to the principal "He should be back soon. He doesn't deal with these situations well."

"Maybe that's where Drew got it." The principal said.

"Okay. No." Drew said from the corner. "I didn't get any of this from home. That idiot called my dads fags. Which is_ NOT_ okay to me. Maybe it is to you. But not to me or my family." Drew said loudly.

"Drew. Sit down." Kurt hissed, seeing the anger in both his son's and the principal's eyes.

"Mr. Anderson I would like it if you'd calm down." the principal glared.

"It's _HUMMEL-ANDERSON_ you homophobic douchebag!" Drew scream. "I can't take it anymore. I hate this school. I hate those homophobic assholes who bash on me for having two _perfect_ parents. And most of all I hate the biggest homophobic idiot who turns a blind eye to people being bullied because of who they are and how they were raised. Dad's right...I have to get out of this hell hole of a school." Drew stormed out of the office, leaving the two in a tense situation.

"I'd apologize for my son's behavior, but I'm _not_ sorry." Kurt left the office to find his family standing by the car in the parking lot.

* * *

Blaine saw his son storming towards the car, clearly upset. "Oh Drew..." he ran towards his son and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you dad. I love you and papa. And I love our family." Drew cried.

"We love you too Drew. We always will." Blaine smiled feeling proud of his son.

When Kurt approached the car he attached himself to the now-group-hug. "I love you both, very, very much."

"We love you too." They both replied.

"So what did you say? When I left?" Drew asked.

"I said 'I'd apologize for my son's behavior, but I'm not sorry.' then I left.'

Drew laughed. "You're so cool."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a kiss and smiled. He turned to Drew and asked, "What did you say?"

Drew chuckled, "I basically said that I hated the school and everyone in it. And I told the principal that I hated him the most because he's a homophobic idiot who ignores bullying." Drew shrugged.

"And he said that it's 'full of homophobic assholes'. Which because of the situation. We will ignore the swearing." Kurt added. "Now let's go home. Maybe we'll go out for dinner."

"Yes!" Drew made a victory pose.

"I am so proud of you, you little scamp!" Blaine pulled Drew into a bear hug.

"Dad not the hair!" Drew squirmed.

Kurt laughed and unlocked the car.

"Who're you trying to impress?" Kurt asked.

"No one. Just if we're going out for dinner, I don't want to have to fix my hair again." Drew sat down in the back and buckled his seat belt.

"He is definitely your son."Blaine said to Kurt.

"He's got your courage." Kurt smiled.

Blaine smiled, "Come on. Let's go. You pick Drew, I think you deserve it."

Drew's eyes lit up, "Really?!"

"Yes, really." Blaine said.

"Okay. How about that pizza place down the road!" Drew said smiling.

"Okay. Drive Blaine." Kurt said turning on the radio.

"Onwards!" Blaine joked. He started the car and drove off to the pizza place. A familiar song came on the radio and nostalgia hit Blaine like a ton of bricks, "Oh my god...this brings back a lot of memories."

"You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch-line wrong." Kurt sang along smiling. Drew knew the song from how may times Kurt and Blaine had sang it around the house and sang along too. Soon the car was filled with the sound of a three-part harmony of Teenage Dream.

Once the song ended Blaine pulled up into the pizza place, "By far the best rendition of Teenage Dream _EVER_." he smiled. Blaine cut the engine and everyone went out of the car and into the pizza place.

"Pizza!" Drew cheered.

"We are so cutting his sugar intake." Kurt whispered. Blaine chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"You're what?" Drew asked.

"Nothing..." Kurt said. The family found a nice booth in the corner and a nice, homosexual-friendly waitress approached them to take their orders.

"Hi! I'm Elisa and I'll be your waitress today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" Elisa asked politely.

"Uhm...I'll just take an iced tea." Blaine smiled.

"I'll have a water." Kurt said. "With a lemon please?"

Elisa nodded and turned to Drew, "And for you?"

"Can I have an iced tea too?" Drew asked politely.

"Sure thing little man! I'll give you guys a few more minutes and get your drinks out in a giffy." Elisa bounced off and went into the kitchen.

"Thank you." Kurt said to Elisa before she walked through a doorway, most likely the kitchen.

"What kind of pizza are you getting, Papa?" Drew asked. Knowing that Kurt never ate pizza or "anything greasy like that"

"Hmm...I think I'm going to stick to a salad" He said looking over the menu to Drew.

Blaine and Drew shared a look. "You win." Blaine said and pulled out a $5.00 bill from his pocket.

"Did you guys seriously bet on me?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Blaine said.

"Well, not the first time I've been bet on. Remember when you and my Dad bet on how long I could watch the game before pulling out a magazine?"

"You remember that?" Blaine asked surprised.

"Of course I do." Kurt grinned. "You lost to my Dad. I think you shouldn't place bets anymore, B." Kurt joked.

Drew laughed, "No no let him! I might get more money!"

Blaine pouted, "Now that I know I basically stink at bets."

"At least you're still cute." Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"Aaaaw aren't you three the sweetest thing." Elisa smiled. "Here are your drinks. Are you ready to order?"

"Thank you. I'm ready are you two?"Blaine asked.

"Yeah." Both Kurt and Drew said.

"Alright, what are we having?" Elisa asked. She had a friendly voice. She wasn't tall, but wasn't short, and had beautiful, kind eyes.

"I'll have the house salad with the strawberry vinaigrette, please." Kurt smiled and handed Elisa his menu.

"Can I have a vegetarian pizza," Drew started and Kurt gave him a weird look. He wasn't a vegetarian."Hold the veggies, and add pepperoni, please." He finished.

Elisa smiled and wrote down on her note pad. "Okay, and for you?" She asked Blaine. "Just a cheese pizza, please." He said.

"You guys are very polite, I'll be back with that soon." Elisa said scribbling one last thing on her note pad before walking off to get their food orders in.

Blaine and Drew burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you actually did it." Blaine said to Drew. He pulled out another $5.00 and handed it to his son.

"Really Blaine?" Kurt grinned.

"What? It was funny." Blaine shrugged.

"It really was." Drew laughed taking a sip from his iced tea. "I still can't believe you'd think Papa would actually get something other than a salad." Drew directed to Blaine.

Blaine smiled, "I was hoping it was one of his 'what the heck days'."

"Uh hello? He is still here." Kurt pointed out.

Drew and Blaine chuckled.

"Sorry babe."

"Sorry Papa."

Kurt smiled, "It's okay."

After a few minutes of playful banter Elisa came back with their food. "Okay! A house salad with strawberry vinaigrette for the guy with really tall hair. A vegetarian pizza, hold the veggies and an addition of pepperoni for the little man, and a plain cheese pizza for hair-gel man." Elisa joked playfully.

Drew held back a snort as his parents bit back a laugh.

"Thank you." Blaine said.

"Yeah, thanks." Drew smiled.

"Anything else?" Elisa asked.

"Knowing these two we'll need some extra napkins." Kurt said pointing to Drew and Blaine.

"You've got to love them anyways." Elisa laughed.

"I do. And I always will." Kurt smiled softly.

Elisa returned the smile and handed them extra napkins, "You guys are a really cute family. Enjoy your food!"

"Thank you Elisa." they said in unison.

Blaine and Drew dug in as Kurt took hold of his fork and ate his salad politely.

And just as Kurt predicted, Blaine and Drew got sauce all over their face.

Drew was messing with his fork-why he needed one no one knew- when it flung across the aisle and landed on the empty table across from them.

"Whoa!" He said. "Cool."

Blaine laughed and told him to get his fork and quit messing around.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"It's okay to still have fun, but don't throw around forks." Kurt chimed in.

The family heard laughing from somewhere in the restaurant and turned to see Elisa at the register, cracking up.

"I'm so sorry." She called over. "You guys are just hilarious." She added.

"It's fine." Kurt smiled.

"So do you guys have room for dessert?" Elisa asked, clearing the table.

Drew and Blaine looked at Kurt with the same puppy expression.

"Oh come on you know I can't resist those looks." Kurt whined. They continued to give Kurt the look, adding a pout which made Elisa crack up even more. "Okay FINE." Kurt sighed.

"YES!" Blaine and Drew high-fived.

"So what will it be?" Elisa asked.

"The chocolate lava cake!" Drew suggested.

"Ooh that does sound good..." Kurt bit his lip.

"Cake has always been his weakness." Blaine grinned.

"So how many pieces?" Elisa asked looking at Kurt,, kind of knowing he'd be the one to answer.

"Umm...2 and I'll steal from their's." Kurt said receiving groans from Blaine and Drew.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Elisa whispered.

The three men leaned in and nodded.

"All the desserts are fat-free. We use all organic ingredients for our desserts." Elisa smiled. "So you can indulge just this once." she winked.

"Okay. make that three pieces." Blaine said.

"Fine." Kurt said.

"I just want cake." Drew said.

Everyone laughed.

"I'll get those out real quick!" Elisa made her way into the kitchen again.

"I really like her." Drew smiled. "She's nice."

"Mmhm. A real sweetheart." Blaine agreed.

Elisa came back with three pieces of cake, two glasses of milk and a cup of coffee, "Okay here we go! I got you two glasses of milk for little man and hair-gel man, and a cup of non-fat mocha for tall hair guy. Free of charge."

"Thank you but you don't have to do that." Kurt said.

"No, no. It's no bug deal. You guys have been really friendly and fun to wait on." Elisa said.

"Aw thank you." Blaine smiled. "That's really sweet of you."

"No problem. Once you're done I'll bring you the check." Elisa walked off and waited on other people.

"Okay we are giving her a big tip." Kurt said.

Drew and Blaine nodded. The three took a bite out of their cakes. A collective moan came from all three men.

"This is so good." Drew mumbled.

"There's no way this is fat-free." Kurt said. "But I don't care."

"I think I'm in love..." Blaine sighed.

Kurt looked at him. "With me, right?"

Blaine looked up. "Yeah, yeah. Of course."

"He meant with the cake, papa." Drew said.

"Don't make me take back those $10.00." Blaine threatened.

Drew stuffed a big piece of cake and smiled earning a laugh from his parents. They finished their cakes and drinks and Elisa came with their check.

Blaine placed his credit card in the slot and handed it to her, "I'll be right back with your card and receipt." Elisa smiled.

Kurt sighed, "I'm glad you guys talked me into that cake. It was good."

"Mmhm." Drew grinned. Elisa came back with Blaine's card. He signed the receipt and handed her the leather holder.

"Please come back any time. I love waiting on entertaining families." Elisa giggled.

Kurt went into his wallet and handed her a fifteen dollars. Elisa saw the tip and her eyes widened. She was about to hand it back to Kurt but he insisted, "You deserve it."

"Thank you." Elisa smiled.

"No, thank you." Blaine said. The three waved goodbye to Elisa and walked back to the car.

"No problem." Kurt said.

"And we'll _definitely_ be back." Drew said receiving a laugh from the adults.

"See you later, Elisa." Blaine called over his shoulder.

"Bye Tall hair man, hair-gel man, and little man!" She called back.

"And now we go home." Blaine smiled. The three went into their car and drove home.

"Thanks guys." Drew sighed.

"What for sweetheart?" Kurt asked.

"For being amazing parents." Drew smiled softly.

"Thanks for being an amazing kid." Blaine said in return.

Drew placed a kiss on both Kurt and Blaine's cheek, "I love you guys."

"I love you, too." They both said. Kurt hopped in the driver's seat this time.

"So about school." Drew said once they had been driving for a few minutes.

"Don't even start yet." Kurt said.

"We'll deal with that when we get home." Blaine said.

"But don't worry. You're not in trouble with us." Kurt assured him.

"Well, I figured much. You got me cake." Drew said.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it and thanks again to whoever was on the other end of that site and had patients with me for 3 hours. Love you guys :) Review :)**


End file.
